


Things Truly Precious

by matan4il



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Video Cameras, video smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Buck has always preferred his partners on top of him, whether male or female. It’s probably a self-conscious choice, because from a pretty early stage, he’s been a big guy and whenever he thought of rolling over his partner, he’d felt worried that he’d squash them.But with Eddie, he wasn’t scared.It's Buck's birthday and he's ready to make a wish!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 269





	Things Truly Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missjmelville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/gifts).



> For the beautiful [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville)' birthday, the smut she requested! I hope you enjoy this and absolutely everything life has to offer, bb! Love you! xoxox
> 
> Thank you to the incomparable [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for the awesome beta and with a very stressful deadline, too! 
> 
> Feedback, questions, prompts are always welcome at [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/).

Buck has always preferred his partners on top of him, whether male or female. It's probably a self-conscious choice, because from a pretty early stage, he's been a big guy and whenever he thought of rolling over his partner, he'd felt worried that he'd squash them.

But with Eddie, he wasn't scared. His boyfriend's frame might have been slightly smaller than his own, but it was built of pure muscles and skilled strength that make Buck's brain just... _want_. He's hot for the sensation of Eddie's arms around him, for the man's solid weight on top of him, pinning him down. It makes him feel safe in a way he never did with any of his previous partners. With them, no matter that he had let them top him, it was always out of the sense that he was the one who had to take care of them, be mindful of not crushing them. With Eddie, Buck can simply let go. Bottom only because he wants to and let someone else take care of him for a change. Even if he'd find himself now falling through the air with the ground nowhere to be seen, he still wouldn't be afraid. Eddie would catch him. 

And it's this new sense of safety he has that allows them to be more playful, he believes. Because despite Buck's wild image due to the large number of sexual partners he's had, the truth is that most of the sex he's had has been pretty conventional. He had almost exclusively one night stands, not to mention many were not even that, they were more like one afternoon stands, which means he's had very little time to build any trust with his sex partners that would allow him to explore some wilder fantasies with them. 

The first partner he had where things were different was Abby, but so much of her daily life was this constant struggle, at work and with her mother, that she sent Buck's need to protect into overdrive. He ended up carrying more of her weight than that of all of those random flings combined, so he never did or suggested anything that might make her suspect his former sex addict self was on the loose again. And she still walked out on him without caring enough for him to be brave and honest about it. He ended up worrying so much about her trouble and well-being that he never saw it coming, the hurt that she would deal him. 

Then there was Ali, who was sweet, nice and who rarely asked anything of him. And who was barely ever there. Which is maybe something he was subconsciously looking for after Abby, someone he wouldn't have to take care of. But on the few occasions during their short relationship when she was present, he would look at her and think of the day when they met, which was probably the worst one of her life. The protective side of him would kick in still, so when it turned out that his life and choices were too much for her to take, he couldn't even be mad about it. She too walked away from him, leaving him alone, to carry all of his weight by himself. 

He wasn't expecting Eddie at that point. To be honest, Buck probably knew how hot he found the 118's new recruit immediately, though it still took him almost an entire shift of working together to admit he's also been admiring the guy for more than his physique the entire time. And then there was the way their friendship simply clicked the second he realized that Eddie saw Buck for who he is, for the capacities that the rest of the team, including their Captain, sometimes overlooked or underappreciated. In that van, putting his life in Eddie's hands, that was the first out of many times when Buck discovered that this man allows him to let go. That he could put some of his weight on another person and the ice wouldn't break beneath his feet. 

But after a very short while of knowing Eddie, Buck started putting two and two together, coming to the conclusion that the two of them were never going to happen. One reason he believed this was that his new best friend had not once shown any interest in men. Another was that not long after Eddie had started at the 118, his ex-wife Shannon had returned to his life and they appeared to be working on a reconciliation. Intimately. And was Buck bothered by all that? Hell, yeah. But it wasn't his place to say anything. That only became truer after Shannon tragically died and Eddie had to deal with his and his son's loss and grief. 

So Buck made his peace with the lack of possibility that something romantic would happen between them or even that they could just have some fun, sexy escapades together. He settled instead on friendship which, good as it was, kept getting tainted by these moments of want. Of absolute, pure want, and not of the solely animalistic kind, either. Buck desired his best friend with his mind and heart as much as he did with his body. Everything about him yearned for this man and the family they could have together with Chris, but that only made it worse. How could it not be, if whenever they were on a call or chatting to each other, spending their evenings together or even simply working on some mundane chore together, there would always be a moment when Buck would blink at Eddie and accidentally see the future that he longed for, the love that they could share. 

Which he couldn't have. He kept reminding himself of that, doing his best to be content with the wonderful and enriching friendship they had struck. 

But something shifted after the lawsuit. As painful as that period of time was, the certainty of how desperately Eddie needed him was a revelation and it brought back something of the old Buck. The flirter. Suddenly, he wasn't so scared anymore, and he could strut over to Eddie, hands on his belt, his words suggestive, or admire his friend's Silver Star, his voice playful. Not that he really expected any reciprocation, it was a bit of fun that Buck was now free enough to indulge in, a way to release all of his pent up wishes. The funny thing was that Eddie wasn't shying away. Or maybe he was even reciprocating a little, in his way, with some digs he clearly only means fondly. 

Then Buck encountered Abby at a call and it put things into a different perspective. Ever since she had gone to find herself, he hadn't realized that he was still carrying the weight of her leaving him and of the way that she did. Meeting her again didn't give him all the answers he was hoping for, there were still things he didn't understand, but after being convinced for so long that her ghosting him was somehow his fault, he got to hear that it was about her all along. He could finally let that go. 

Soon after, Christopher's summer camp left Eddie with more free time than he was used to and their evenings together became a daily thing, until that one night when Buck slipped. The images in his head of how he would have liked the two of them to be seeped into his reality and his hand ended up on Eddie's thigh, familiar and intimate in a way only a partner can be. 

Buck froze. 

Not with horror, Eddie would have never hurt him, even if his advances weren't appreciated. Buck froze with the embarrassment of having let his guard down and his want show. Of putting himself in this vulnerable position, where his best friend had to reject him and he had to take the pain of it. 

But for some reason, Eddie put his hand over Buck's and intertwined their fingers. Smiled at him like it was clear and natural that this would be his reaction. Leaned closer, not too much, just enough so they were looking at each other without any barriers and that's when Buck saw it. A look in Eddie's eyes mirroring his own. A want. The reflection of daydreams about family and a future together. It left Buck unable to do anything other than move in and kiss his best friend, stealing both their breaths away with how effortless and right it was. 

Which maybe should have told him that sleeping with Eddie would be different than anything in Buck's past. That despite his experience, nothing would quite compare to being with this man. They ended up in bed together that night and for the first time ever, Buck was the one taken care of during sex, the one who got serviced, the one who got to not only lay back, but also lose himself to pleasure completely without a single worry. Never before had he known what it's like to be cared for like this, to be adored. 

So Buck comes to love Eddie on top of him in a whole different way, revels in how, when he's pressed into the bed, it's the cue to forgetting anything that's been troubling him, in how when he spreads open and Eddie settles between his legs, whether lower to suck him off, or higher to fuck him raw, it's an adventure and a discovery of how cared about, how worshipped, how treasured he can be. 

Which is why it does and doesn't surprise him when he gradually becomes more daring in bed, suggesting deeply buried fantasies for them to try. It's the scariest thing, the possibility of losing what they have. But it's also the safest he's ever been and he puts his trust in them to work it out. 

It's on the evening of Buck's birthday, after spending a wonderful day together with Chris and their friends, that he makes a request. This one has been drifting around in the back of his mind for a while. Their shirts are already off and they're in the middle of making out on the bed when Buck brings up the possibility of them filming themselves having sex. He wouldn't have thought this was something his boyfriend might be interested in, but when he offers a simple, "I wanna watch us," as an explanation, he can see a certain light go up in Eddie's eyes. And right there, Buck knows what Eddie's face will look like when they'll be playing the footage: richly warm and fascinated. But his gaze won't be glued to both of them. It will follow Buck's image on the screen exclusively. And that thought is like a precise arrow, hitting him deep in his guts, in a primal place that Eddie keeps tapping into like no one else has. It makes Buck want all over again, makes it new and fresh as if they haven't been together for months by this point. 

He trails a finger over the lines of the shoulder he was just kissing and without meaning to, finds that he's licking his lower lip. 

"Yes," Eddie nods as well, nearly knocking the air out of Buck's lungs. 

That makes it close to impossible to speak, but he takes a moment and a deep intake of air, steadies himself and further suggests, "We could do it now... if you have your camera ready." 

Eddie stares at him for a full motionless minute, almost like Buck is too much, too good to be true. Which only serves to fan the flames in the pit of his stomach, makes him desperate for it to happen now, for his boyfriend to move, because the way Eddie's eyes swallow him is practically too much itself and they haven't even touched each other for real yet. 

The next thing Buck knows, Eddie is by the closet in record speed, rummaging through a couple of shelves and drawers until he pulls out his video camera, checks its condition quickly and lifts his head up in a victorious grin. A clear indication that it's a go, but before Buck has a chance to react, the camera is dropped to the side and his boyfriend is on him, kissing him, caressing his naked upper body and conducting an inaudible symphony that plays out between touch and skin. 

Buck melts into it. For all the times they've been together, Eddie never fails to do this to him, turning his insides soft and quivering, making him vibrate with how intense it all feels. Because it's them, as one. It's the best thing Buck has ever had and it underscores every motion they share. And they do, they've really come to share everything. The job, their daily life at home, the joys and struggles of raising Christopher, their breath when they kiss, their bodies when they join, their every movement when they're making love, because regardless of who starts it, the other one always picks up on it, always joins in and makes it theirs as well. 

That's exactly how they kiss now, Eddie initiates it, but Buck is the one who takes full hold of it, opens their kiss up and deepens it with just the right tilt to his head. His eyes are closed as the rest of the world dissolves, because nothing else matters, only their connection and how they get to enjoy it. Their tongues are exploring one another and Eddie's fingers are slowly inching their way down, caressing every spot of muscle and skin as they descend to where Buck's still wearing his pants. 

And there it is, growing from sweet and passionate to wild within the blink of an eye. Eddie, expertly undoing Buck's zipper without even having to peek at it and as soon as that's done, he simply yanks the pants down without a hint of gentleness. It's impatient and intoxicating, this constant reminder that Buck is wanted no less than he wants. For a second he's stunned by it, but then he's laughing, free and happy, while Eddie's weight settles above him, instantly comforting in its familiarity. 

"Hi there," he smiles up at his boyfriend. 

"Hello, handsome," and it's almost like they're seeing each other for the first time again. Probably because in a way, in a short while they will. 

Eddie starts the motion by leaning down and Buck completes it by kissing him. It's grabby and filthy as they grip each other demandingly and grind against one another, pants scraping bare thighs and only the thin cotton of underwear shields Buck's straining cock from the intense friction. The kiss is so deep, so needy, so encompassing, he could swear that he feels it even in the back of his throat. 

It's Eddie who breaks it off, placing one hand on the bed for leverage as he reaches over with the other, aiming for the bedside table. Buck watches the stretch of his boyfriend's arm, the constraint of its muscles and he forgets to check what Eddie was leaning over like that for, lost in the growl of desire rising from the pit of his stomach. Everything about this man makes Buck yearn, but that he actually gets to have his needs met is new and only makes him want more. This very evening is proof of how it's been helping him be more vocal about what he'd like, so unlike how it was with previous sexual partners, he doesn't mind staring at Eddie openly. Buck's eyes follow with admiration the arm's length until he reaches its end and realizes his boyfriend is situating the camera on the table, aimed so it captures both of them in the frame. 

"Hey," Buck hears while he's still staring at it, "we don't have to. I know what you said, but if you change your mind at any point..." 

He's not going to lie. There's something sort of intimidating about the lens now focused on him. Inanimate and cold, it will pick up on everything, without seeing anything. It's stranger than Buck thought it would be and he's wondering how it will reflect them. 

"No," he mumbles quietly. Then he turns his head and looks right into Eddie's eyes, so his boyfriend will be as sure as he is. No one has ever stopped and checked in with Buck, to see if he was alright during sex. No other partner, casual or otherwise, has told him explicitly it was okay to change his mind as things progressed. He's so well taken care of that he has no doubts. He wants to see the image of their intertwined bodies on film, whatever that might be like. He stretches out his own arm to join Eddie's and pushes the 'record' button. 

They grin at each other. 

Buck reaches up to lift a stray curl from Eddie's forehead and his boyfriend leans in and kisses the back of his hand. Forever a circle that they complete together. 

"Now, if you don't mind," Buck says, raising his eyebrows, "I'd like you to fuck me so hard that tomorrow, everyone will know exactly how happy my birthday was." 

Eddie chuckles, before he hovers in and mouths at the side of Buck's neck. "As you wish," he whispers, because of course a part of the day's celebrations included them screening for guests the same film they had on during their first movie night together as a couple. Not that there was a lot of watching happening on that particular date... But it's Buck's favorite cinematic romance and as he turns his head to the side, allowing his boyfriend more access, his own moans filling his ears, it strikes him how true the devotion of Westley's words rings in Eddie's voice. 

Buck strolls his fingers down his partner's back, pressing down to feel the skin, to increase the pressure of weight above him, writhing into it. 

"Eager, are we?" Eddie stops to huff a laugh and it makes Buck shiver where his neck is wet with the marks of his boyfriend's adoration. 

"Just being helpful. Reminding you where to focus your attention," he pushes his loins into his boyfriend's repeatedly for emphasis. Eddie finishes the movement by grabbing hold of the sides to Buck's underwear and timing it just right to pull them off smoothly. Even with how in sync they are, that's an impressive move and Eddie's aware of that, the smirking bastard. It should be a turn off, how pleased with himself he is, but for whatever reason, it's sexy to Buck. The main reason why he lets his boyfriend get away with certain self-satisfied jokes. Even more so now, when Eddie is weighing down on him, his lower body still clothed against Buck's vulnerable nakedness. A question occurs to him and before he can stop himself, he's glancing over at the bedside table. Eddie follows his gaze and with one hand still around him, quickly reaches the camera to switch over the screen so they can see themselves as they're being filmed. 

It makes Buck's breath hitch in his throat as Eddie is back at his neck, draped over him with their bodies perfectly aligned, his naked legs peeking out from underneath his boyfriend's pants. He appears enveloped. Contained. And when he next moans, it comes out louder and more wanton than he's ever sounded. Buck grabs at Eddie's back, closes his eyes, throwing back his head, and loses himself in the feel of those lips sucking their way into his core and that image, seared into the back of his shut eyelids. 

Buck's fingers won't stop digging into Eddie's flesh, encouraging on the biting and kissing. Their panting mingles between them. The more they writhe against each other, the harder it is to bear the clothes still separating them. 

"Off," Buck finally manages to let out between moans. 

Within less then a second, Eddie is up and off. "What's wrong?" he asks, alarmed. 

"Not you," Buck wants to laugh, but is too out of breath to. "These," he rises, reaching for the stupid zipper that's covering up his boyfriend's best bits. Eddie doesn't interfere, only runs the tips of his fingers along Buck's arms and alternately lifts his ass or legs off the bed, according to what's needed in order to pull the pants and boxer briefs off and throw them away. 

When they're both completely naked, Eddie glances to the side and Buck realizes his boyfriend is making sure they're both still in the frame. The top of their heads barely fit in, but Eddie's butt is at the very center and it's glorious, pure muscles and curves, all Buck's to admire. He sinks his fingers into the two mounds, pulling them to him and watches on the screen as the movement is continued with Eddie leaning forward, pinning Buck down once again under him. 

They're kissing. 

And their hands are roaming and groping at everything. 

Eddie's keep circling round, straying but then always returning to a path that leads him southwards, to where their cocks are bumping against each other, never getting enough friction, until Buck can't take it anymore. 

"Eds, it's my birthday, damnit. Will you just fuck me already?" 

And his boyfriend laughs above him, that beautiful and errant curl back, hovering over the soft gaze in Eddie's eyes. "Anything for you," he promises, his voice full of humor. "As soon as you get on all fours." A small nod at the bedside table to clarify why, before he grabs for the lube. 

"Wait, just... wait," Buck stops him and takes that out of his hand. "Let me do it for you," he offers, already opening up the small vial. He applies the lube with sensually slow, short strokes and considers how little this feels like taking care of someone else and their needs. Instead, it's more like sharing pleasure with his partner, as Eddie's cock reacts, already engorged to begin with and further hardening in Buck's hand. His own dick is straining and has begun leaking pre-cum. 

Eddie closes the circle when he kisses Buck's temple. "On all fours," he says quietly, his voice more serious and shaky than before. This is getting to him, but he's putting so much noticeable effort into staying focused, to be able to make this good for both of them. Buck loves him even more in moments like this. 

Getting into a favorite position isn't hard, glancing over at the screen to make sure everything is being recorded, that's new. Buck does have a second of thinking he looks good. He works hard on his body and is proud of it. But then Eddie comes up and engulfs him from behind and that, that's an even better sight. His boyfriend's body is taut and golden, hard where it needs to be and so perfectly round in other spots, it makes Buck want to bite into those perfect muscles. Because he can't at the moment, he lowers his head and sinks his teeth into his own forearm. And God, does it make him look depraved on camera when he glances over. He observes Eddie's one hand flattening into the curve of his back and the other one working some lubrication into his entrance. 

He can feel and see it happening at the same time. The cool sensation full of promise for what's about to come, along with the vision of Eddie's intense gaze locked in on the spot where his hand disappears between Buck's ass cheeks. The digit that's circling in is starting to push at his hole as well and he mewls his craving, watching on the camera screen as he spreads his legs for it before he even decided to do so. 

Eddie takes his time with the preparation. He always does. "Still feels good?" he checks as his finger breaches in. 

"Mmm, could use some more." Buck never knew sex could be like this and he finds extra relish in the attentiveness and care lavished on him. It makes him shiver to actually follow it on the screen as it's taking place behind his back, Eddie slowly inserting that finger deeper into him with the tip of a second one right by. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"God, yes." Buck can barely hold it in, how much he wants. "Just give me all you've got already. You don't have to go slow, okay? I want to feel this birthday for at least a week." 

And Eddie complies. He still prepares Buck, uses a second digit and a third to make sure that that ring of muscles is well stretched, but he's also picking up the pace and lets go, landing just on the right side of rough. Because Eddie listens and understands that sometimes, that's what being taken care of is about. 

When he's satisfied, he removes his fingers and replaces them with the head of his dick. He tries to go easy again at first, but then Buck cracks out, "Finally!" and pushes back, splitting himself in two. It's not an unusual occurrence, but he doesn't normally observe himself as he does this and he can't even fully describe the sound he emits as he digs his fingernails into his arm and bites on his lower lip. 

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Eddie asks, stopping his forward progress, his voice coming from above and behind, his lips moving in high definition. "Maybe I can do something with that..." And with that, he bends over, his hand suddenly huge on the camera display, before he pulls back and takes it along with him, out of Buck's field of vision. 

"Hey, I was watching tha..." he starts, but is cut off, because Eddie is moving inside him again, but this time with purpose. 

"No... more... complaining..." each one of those three words is accompanied by a decisive thrust, "when I'm giving you what you want." And then it really begins. There's a hand on Buck's stomach, right above his neglected cock, pulling him back as Eddie is now pounding forward with vigor. 

It's so damn good, just what Buck's been begging for, scratching every itch he has when they're apart. But when did his arms give out, exactly? He was on his hands and knees, but he's not anymore, his face is buried in the pillow and his whole upper body is being shoved into the bed, again and again, as Eddie makes good on his promise. 

It's divine. And if Buck could, he would spend entire days exactly like this, drowning in the sensations Eddie produces throughout his body. But then suddenly, it stops. And there's a weird digital noise. A short while and the next thing that happens is a hand in Buck's hair, yanking his head up, aiming it at the bedside table. The camera is there once more, but it's not recording. Eddie must have hit rewind as he's now setting it to play. 

"You wanted to see, right?" he asks, before he resumes fucking Buck. 

It's a whole new thing. The angles are completely different and they reveal things that he would not have been able to see of their sex, not even in front of a mirror. Eddie must have been directing the camera like that especially for Buck, because now he gets to watch what he looks like when he's being taken from behind, while it's still happening. That blows his mind. He can see his lower back, his hips, Eddie's dick as it's being pulled out and then buried inside again, to the hilt. Buck gets to watch how easily it goes in. How willingly his ass opens for it. The instances when he clamps down on his boyfriend's cock, like he's desperate to get even more of it in him. And the whole time, he's feeling everything that he's looking at, as Eddie's length is being shoved into him repeatedly. Claiming and making him full. Making him complete. 

The angle moves up to show Buck's head, filmed from above and behind, the way he appears to Eddie while he's being fucked. One cheek alone is turned up as the other is lost in the pillow cover and his visible eye is closed, his mouth wide open and quivering around a gasp. The expression on his face is simultaneously soft and abundant with joy. From this point of view, there's room for another certainty to be born in his mind. That Eddie treasures it, when he had to have made a real effort to capture this. That his care won't fade away and he won't leave, like others have. 

As Buck watches, another thing finally gets to him. That it's out there, exists outside of his mind, a visual proof of what he looks like when he's spreading himself open for Eddie, how desirous he is for it, how content he appears when he's stuffed full of his boyfriend. That Buck's willing to be, no, that he's initiated being caught on film like this. Then, there's also that small chance of someone finding this. Unlikely as that is, it's a risk he was aware of and chose. If that does happen, he'd have no way of controlling who might play this recording of him getting the fucking of his life. And maybe a part of him is proud and wants it to be viewed, would like for people to witness how perfectly they fit together and how hard he can come on Eddie's dick. If anything, maybe he regrets that the viewer will miss the sight of Buck watching himself getting fucked while his boyfriend continues to drive into him mercilessly. That there is no way to explain what it's like, when the push inwards overwhelms him in front of his eyes as well as in the form of sensations running up his ass and along his spinal cord, where his nerve endings are practically on fire from the possessed pace that Eddie is dictating. 

Buck can't continue watching, his eyes roll shut against the enormity of everything filling his body and soul. It's bliss. 

The short filmed segment is over and Eddie wastes no time. He leans in and sets the camera to record again. He pulls weakly at Buck's hair with little accuracy for what is clearly an attempt at aiming. That's just fine, because at this point, there's not much need for that anyway. Buck quickly angles his face at the lens and it comes into better view on the screen. God, are his lips always this kiss swollen? His pupils, this dilated with desire? After his arms, his knees give way as well and he vaguely follows on the screen that Eddie accurately senses when they do and grabs at Buck's hips. Catching him. 

Not letting go. 

And even without his dick being touched, it's too much, too _right_ , to handle. He's gone, his orgasm overtakes him from the inside out as Eddie lowers both of them to lie on the bed, his arms wrapped around Buck's chest, who comes in intense pulses that force everything to blur other than the hold on him and the fullness within, neither of which relent for a second. On the contrary, the tightness increases when he vaguely hears Eddie groaning in his ear. Buck feels convulsions inside, a sense of added pressure and a few more thrusts later, something smooth trickling down his thigh. 

He sighs happily, Eddie's arms locked safely around him. At some point, they'll view the whole thing together, but for now, Buck doesn't reflect on that, he's satisfied simply being in the moment. He's never felt so thoroughly fucked. Taken completely out of his own head and allowed to just sense every part of himself through the dull and pleasant ache of being filled to the brim with the man he loves. Because Eddie doesn't pull out, doesn't let go, doesn't take anything back once sex is over. And Buck feels it before his boyfriend even says it. He is loved.


End file.
